Bats and Princesses
by Lucinda
Summary: Drusilla finds something of great interest in Gotham City - 20 min w Dru response.


author: Lucinda

rating: pg13

main character: Drusilla

disclaimer: Drusilla is the creation of Joss Whedon for the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The Batman is inspired by the early comic version, back in the 1930's – preRobin, when he didn't just catch the bad guys, he killed them. I don't own him either.

distribution: Jinni, Paula - anyone else just ask first.

note: written for Jinni's 20 minute spotlight on Drusilla challenge.

She didn't know what had brought her to this city, to Gotham. Her Spike was away, off chasing the rumor of a Slayer, and also the rumor of their sire, the sorely missed Angelus. She was alone. While it was not enjoyable, it was far better than Darla's company. Grandmummy was still very upset about Daddy, and rather inclined to be very cross.

Gotham City. It was lovely, full of towering buildings, with lovely and menacing statues and carvings. Dark alleys and fine mansions, towering companies and squatting warehouses filled with criminals and monsters and boxes of all sorts. And over everything, there were the whispers. Rumors and fears - of a savior, of a monster - all the same mysterious, menacing figure. The Bat.

She wanted to see him, wanted to learn the truth behind the stories. If she could find this bat, this masked figure of the darker side of justice, someone who ignored the laws to punish those who were bad...

Would he try to punish her, or would he find her charming? Could she seduce him to her will? Could she make the bat hers, to rule the night at her side? This city would be a lovely little queendom, all spread out below her, ripe for the plucking and hunting and filled with screams and fear and shadows... It already had everything but a Queen.

She could fix that, oh yes she could.

If she could only find him. Pouting slightly, Drusilla walked along the street, looking for something - a clue, a nice warm dinner, perhaps a charming play to take in for the evening's entertainment. She could hear footsteps behind her, two men who thought they were being quiet. Smiling, she continued to walk, pretending that she didn't hear them, couldn't smell their dark and nasty plans, didn't hear the little whisper growls of their lusts and anger.

The first one lunged towards her, a tiny click alerting her to his knife. Drusilla stepped aside, letting him careen into a wall, and turned to glare at the second. He was a grubby, broad shouldered man in a dirty jacket, his rough shaven face leering at her.

"Your money or your life, toots." His words were harsh, unrefined.

"That is no way to speak to a lady." She sniffed, now certain that her pretty dress would get all dirty from this. Hmmm, might as well have a little fun, since she'd be getting dirty anyhow.

He lunged forward, his arm raising to try to stab at her. Her eyes mournful, she simply reached out and snapped his arm, allowing the weight of the knife to flop his hand downwards. She was a bit curious if he'd end up stabbing himself, though he didn't.

The first one lunged at her again, now very angry. He was growling like a naughty dog, and she punched him in the face, hearing his nose shatter. He fell to the ground, blood and snot leaking over his face as he whimpered and moaned. "Naughty puppy.... that shall teach you to growl at Princess."

The second pulled a gun in his other hand, backing away from her as he trembled. "Get... get back. Stay away from me!"

"You wanted to be very close to me just a few moments ago." She smiled at him, allowing her face to change. "I shall grant your wish."

She lunged, sinking her teeth into his throat, drinking him down. He wasn't particularly flavorful, but his blood was strong and filling.

Letting the body fall, Drusilla licked her lips. She could feel a presence at the end of the alley, and tuned to face him. HE was there, a long cloak falling like wings, the mask looking like the face of a bat, or a nightmare. He was dark and terrible and splendid. The BatMan.

"Hello to you." Drusilla offered a proper and ladylike curtsey. After all, one must be careful about their first impression.

His lip twitched slightly, nearly showing some sort of emotion. "And good evening. It looks as if you don't need rescued after all."

"No, but thank you. They were really most ill-mannered." She smiled at him, her mind already trying to figure out what he looked like under the mask, and if his eyes were really as dark as they seemed, or just hidden in shadows and secrets. "I've heard many things about you."

"Really?" He offered a half smile. "You should be careful at night. Gotham isn't always safe."

With that, he raised his hand, and there was a small whine just before he flew up into the air, vanishing.

"Ohhhh..." She watched, the image burning into her mind. "How splendid he was. I must have him...."

Shaking out her skirts, Drusilla continued on her way back to the little hotel where she was staying. It was time to start making plans. After all, without a plan, a person would just flounder about. She had a bat to catch, after all. Then the lovely games could commence, and there would be dancing, and blood and screams... The night would be theirs, and Gotham would cower before them.

end Bats and Princesses.


End file.
